I've Fallen, and I Don't Want to Get Up: Inside the DC Universe
by 1071310
Summary: I'm not too sure where I'm going with this, but this is another self-insert story.


Authors Note:

Hi, you're probably like is this another OC falls into their favorite anime and then falls in like/love with the main character? And the answer is YES, BITCH THE FUCK. And this is why? Because I love certain stories like this, I live for the clichés, I love how authors can write these OCs that just screams how I would want to help the main character if I had the ability. By ability I mean the brains, courage, and knowledge of what anime or even tv show, book, movie etc. that I've somehow made it into, I would totally be there and try to help. For example, in One Piece when Ace died or in Fairy Tail or Bleach trying to get my favorite ships together, but not in that cringy way and to just honestly have some of the friendships and bonds that these characters have that you just can't seem to have in real life. So that is why I am writing about a Detective Conan or Case Closed fanfiction. Also because I dislike Ran with a passion and I know there are going to be so many people in the comments who are like, " WHAT!", but that's how I feel just like how I'm Team Iron Man, I hate Orihime in Bleach, Harmonie forever, Soma and Megumi should be together in Food Wars, and TOM HOLLAND AND ZENDAYA ARE RELATIONSHIP GOALS. But without further ado here's the first chapter ;)

* * *

 _Thoughts are in Italics_

 **Chapter 1: I'm Where!**

"I still can't believe he likes her. All she ever does is say Shinichi this or Shinichi that and even when he's Conan, she's always questioning everything he does, and I get it because he is a "child", but seriously take a chill pill."

I said while I was re-watching another episode of Detective Conan. Every couple of months I would re-watch old anime to refresh my mind and this month was Detective Conan my all-time favorite anime. I loved the detective boys and the trouble they get into with Dr. Agasa, Ai, and Conan right alongside them and just the mystery, sarcasm, and comic relief surrounding the episode.

"What I wouldn't give to be a part of it. Shit, it's already 2:00 a.m. and I have school in the morning. I better get to bed."

By the way, I'm Sakura Nightly, 17-year-old, I wouldn't say I'm a genius or anything maybe a little above average. I'm kind of a weirdo but in a good way. I'm an only child and my parents are very busy people so they're not home too often.

THE NEXT DAY 9:45 A.M.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"I'm so late! That will teach me to watch DC till 2. I've never gotten ready so fast in my life the Flash got nothing on me."

I decided to take the shortcut through the construction site. In hindsight, that really wasn't the safest route but hey, I was an hour late for school sue me. As I was weaving past the construction cones I didn't see the open manhole that was ahead of me and I fell through.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then everything went dark

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I slowly started to wake up my head was pounding. When I looked around I found myself in an alley.

"Didn't I just fall into a manhole how am in an alley."

As I slowly start to get up and walk out the alley I hear a thud behind the dumpster. Normally I would go the opposite direction, but obviously, I haven't been making the right choices so why start now. Plus my curiosity was peaked. But you know what they say curiosity killed the cat. Hopefully, satisfaction will bring me back.

But what I saw did not satisfy me at all, in fact, I think I just might be sick. There lying next to the dumpster was a dead body. Before I had time to run away I was hit on the back of my head with something maybe a gun. As I laid there on the ground, about to pass out I thought,

"This is it I'm going to die here, but why does this seem so familiar."

And that's when I heard those words, those words so close to me that if I could move my body would shake me to my very core because the only person who could possibly say those words was.

"Feed her the poison we can't afford to leave a bullet trail."

"GIN! That can only mean that I'm in DC. How is that possible, I'm nothing special. I'm only 17, how am I already about to die. There is a chance that I'm a part of that percent that survives, but even then, what am I going to do. I don't want to die!"

That's when I feel it my skins on fire and my bones feel like they're melting.

"Well at least I'm not going to die, but how am I going to get to Conan. Should I explain the whole thing or not even if I did would he believe me. What part of the anime am I even in, that is if I'm in the anime, which I really hope so because that's the only one I watched."

Then everything goes dark again

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm startled awake by sounds of cars moving. As I stand I reach for my head quickly and feel blood running down my left eye. As I take my hand away I look at it and I know that I've turned back into a freak' in seven-year-old. I wipe the blood off my face and throw my pants and shoes into the trash can nearby.

"Well I can't stay here, and I don't know where the hell I am or where I'm going next, but there's no way I'm staying here."

As I walk out of the alley, I start walking down the street and find that I don't recognize any of the streets, but I do see a park and I go to the empty soccer field and sit next to the goal post. And try to decide what I'll do next.

"It's just my luck that I'm not near Agasa's house or Richards. Well, the first thing I should do is find a way to get to Conan. Even if I don't tell him exactly all the detail if I talk to him or he sees me he can deduce that I'm like him and he can get Dr. Agasa to create a background for me. But still I would have to tell him some stuff, so he doesn't think I'm suspicious or a part of Them. But if Ai is there she will know, but she'll still be suspicious of me. I could say that I'm an orphan and I've been on the streets running from child protective services, so that it wouldn't be a surprise if they tried to search me up and they didn't find anything but knowing Conan that will only last for a while before they realize that Sakura Nightly doesn't exist anywhere in this universe. But I'll just have to play it by ear from th-…"

"Umm, are you okay."

Someone said. And knew who it was instantly. I mean come on I've re-watched this anime too many times for me to count. I guess this is my lucky day.

As I looked up I saw none other than Conan Edogawa, Detective.

He is giving me this look and I know the gears are turning in his head as he looks at me, more specifically my clothes.

And as he looks at me, I look around to see it wasn't only him, but Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ai. And she's giving me this weird look to while slightly stepping back and standing behind Mitsuhiko.

"Damn. She must still feel their presence on me or she might think that they're close by."

I sit there, and I turned back to Conan as he looks at me still waiting for a response. I take an internal breath.

"Here goes nothing."

"Yeah, I'm okay just lost, my name is Sakura Nightly."

* * *

Hey, I hope you guys liked this, I know it's probably pretty bad, but I like the concept so much and there aren't many of OCXConan so I kind of what to put this out there. Please review and give me some ideas you think I could put in this story to make it interesting. I'm not a writer, but I really want to make some more different into the universe fanfiction. Bye guys see you next chapter ~Sakura Edogawa


End file.
